Kamikaze
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Sasuke al fin tiene la oportunidad de vengarse de Itachi, pero antes de enfrentarlo a él tendrá que enfrentar lo que él le hace sentir. Yaoi. ItachixSasuke. Tiene shota y lemon.


Holis, bueno, si se les hace un poco rarito este fic es por que lo escribí en 2008, cuando la historia iba todavía un poco más atras, y bueno. Itachi aún no moría.

Ojalá que les guste.

* * *

><p>I<p>

Lo siguió por el bosque, el corría demasiado rápido, volteaba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que lo siguiera, dejaba que lo alcanzara un poco y volvía a desaparecer entre los árboles. Se detuvo en un claro, más que huír de él parecía tratar de llegar desesperadamente a ese lugar. Cuando pudo verlo bien a la luz de la luna experimentó una sensación muy extraña parecida a las náuseas, nunca pensó en como reaccionaría cuando llegara el momento.

Estaba mareado, su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que se había detenido por completo, después de buscarlo durante tanto tiempo al fin estaban frente a frente, desenvainó su katana y lo atacó, la ansiedad que sentía no lo dejó moverse muy rápido. Itachi lo esquivó con facilidad y lo abrazó por la espalda muy fuerte, para que no pudiera moverse.

— ¡Suéltame!

Trató de safarse pero no podía, estaba muy aturdido, su hermano lo empujó sin dejar de abrazarlo y los dos cayeron de rodillas, apoyó su frente en el hombro de Sasuke y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, él tampoco había pensado en que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la situación que dejó inconclusa y ahora mismo se remordió por todo el daño que le había hecho a la única persona que le demostró un amor puro y verdadero.

Sasuke dejó de forcejear cuando sintió sobre su cuello la agitada respiración de Itachi, el dejó de hacer presión, convirtiendo su prisión en una caricia, cerró los ojos y pensó por un momento en todas la veces que lo había a brazado así, de esa forma tan tierna y una vez más sintió ese odio que lo carcomía por dentro. Fueron más fuertes en su alma sus recuerdos dolorosos y de tantas promesas de amor que jamás cumplió que lo que él le hacía sentir con su cercanía.

Tomó las manos de su hermano para apartarlas de sí y liberarse del abrazo, se levantó y apoyó la punta de la katana en su pecho, una parte de él no quería verlo así, triste. Volteó la vista hacia otro lugar mientras lo hería, no quería seguir viendo la expresión que tenía.

— No Sasuke — Itachi lo miró a los ojos mientras detenía el arma con ambas manos tratando de evitar que hiciera su herida más profunda — Ya basta, por favor

Le sostuvo la mirada un momento, no podía creer que su amado hermano Itachi, el malvado Itachi que mató a su familia y el Itachi que ahora le pedía por favor que no lo matara fueran la misma persona. Empujó la espada con todas sus fuerzas cortándole las palmas de las manos y atravesándolo casi hasta romper sus costillas.

— Sasuke, escúchame…

Sintió su corazón volver a vibrar por el resentimiento, no imaginaba que Itachi tuviera una disculpa por todo el sufrimiento que le provocó, lo pateó tirándolo bocarriba, se sentó en cuclillas y se inclinó sobre él para volver a empuñar el arma.

— Tú no me escuchaste… cuando te pedí que no te fueras — Trató inútilmente de contener sus lágrimas, pero en realidad no se dio cuenta cuándo su dolor lo traicionó y los sollozos que atravesaban su garganta ya no lo dejaban respirar bien — Tú me abandonaste

La verdadera razón que motivaba su venganza era esa, Sasuke se alegró cuando Itachi terminó con su clan, con todos aquellos que trataron de separarlos, por que creyó que lo había hecho para quitarlos de enmedio, para poder estar junto a él y no tener que esconderse para demostrarse su amor.

Cuando Itachi le dijo que debía irse rompió su corazón, él le rogó que no se fuera, o que lo llevara con él, que hiciera que valiera la pena el hecho de convertirse en un asesino. Entonces el tuvo que confesarle que no lo había hecho por él, ni por defender el amor carnal que se tenían, sino que lo hizo obedeciendo órdenes, simplemente eso, y no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones permitiendo que Sasuke lo acompañara.

Sus caminos se separaron, Sasuke interpretó sus acciones como una traición y comenzó a odiarlo con la misma intensidad con la que lo amó, lo odió a él y odió su ausencia, odió su propia soledad.

Ahora lo veía agonizar, desangrarse lentamente, se preguntaba por qué dejó que lo hiriera de esa forma, por qué no se defendió, se acercó más y lo tomó entre sus brazos, Itachi respondió su acción elevando una de sus manos y posándola suavemente sobre su mejilla, llenándolo de sangre.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Te amo — Su voz salió en un susurro que se llevó el viento, apenas audible, Sasuke creyó imaginar sus palabras. Sus ojos rojos se tornaron negros y le dedicó al otro una mirada llena de ternura, una mirada de la misma forma y del mismo color que cuando le declaraba su amor antes de separarse.

Entonces Sasuke lo supo, supo que no había imaginado sus palabras, que tenía ante él al mismo Itachi de antes y que él también lo amaba. Sintió su mano descender y se apresuró a detenerla para mantenerla en su lugar, quería conservar su caricia y sus palabras sin que se las llevara el viento, ese par de palabras mágicas que solo había escuchado venir para él de los labios de su hermano.

II

El cielo se teñía de rosa y de anaranjado, Sasuke observaba el crepúsculo sentado en un diván en el umbral de la puerta de su balcón, llevaba tiempo observando a las aves que se cortejaban en el jardín, no aburrido pero si bastante fastidiado. Sus padres y su hermano habían ido a una fiesta y se negaron a llevarlo, normalmente le gustaba quedarse solo, pero esta vez se disgustó por que asistieron a una reunión para "adultos" y no lo consideraron apto para acompañarlos.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él, recordó que estaba molesto con todos y no volteó fingiendo no notar la presencia del intruso. Su hermano entró sin decirle nada, se recargó en el respaldo del diván y se montó en el sentándose junto a Sasuke.

— ¿Ya llegaron de su fiesta para grandes?

— Yo estoy aquí

Notó algo inusual en su forma de hablar, parecía como si tuviera mucho sueño y el aroma de su aliento era algo penetrante, pero no desagradable.

— ¿Y mis papás?

— Ellos llegarán más tarde

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos? — Sus palabras tuvieron un tono de grosería pero Itachi no se dio cuenta.

— Estaba pensando en ti

Dicho esto Itachi lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acercó a su pecho para estrecharlo, a Sasuke le extrañó su gesto, él nunca se portaba atento y mucho menos cariñoso, como el resto de la familia siempre estaba serio. No supo como reaccionar, no estaba del todo acostumbrado ya que las muestras de afecto en su casa eran tan mal vistas como un signo de debilidad que estaban casi prohibidas, se apartó un poco pero al final cedió a la fuerza de su hermano y se recostó de lado sobre él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Te molesta?

— No pero…

Se calló al sentirlo acariciar su cabello, una sensación totalmente desconocida lo conmovió por dentro, se sentía protegido y seguro, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el calor de su cuerpo, deseó que ese momento fuera eterno. Las mariposas que lo recorrieron le provocaron una punzada dolorosa en el corazón, como si se lamentara de no haber experimentado eso antes por un error suyo.

Itachi intentó alejarlo un poco para mirarlo pero él se resistió abrazándolo también por temor a que las mariposas salieran de su estómago, las manos de su hermano que habían permanecido estáticas en su espalda se movieron hacia arriba y terminaron en su cuello, lo tomó con suavidad e inclinándose un poco lo besó en los labios.

El primero de muchos besos fue apenas un toque espontáneo que duró menos que un aleteo de alguna de las mariposas que se habían multiplicado y ahora eran tantas que se extendieron oprimiéndole los pulmones impidiéndole respirar si agitarse y dificultando el bombeo de su corazón.

Se incorporó en busca de un motivo para el beso pero se encontró con algo extraño, que muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver, era una sonrisa casi imperceptible que curvaba los labios de Itachi. Él volvió a besarlo, esta vez en una de sus mejillas, Sasuke se sonrojó un poco.

— ¿Por qué me besas?

— Por que te amo

Las miles de pequeñas mariposas volaron en espiral chocando unas contra otras y lo marearon, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso, se le acercó tratando de calmarse y él lo besó de nuevo, esta vez fue más apasionado. Sasuke se dejó hacer sintiendo en sus labios el sabor de las palabras mágicas que le regaló en compensación por no llevarlo a la fiesta.

Cuando se separaron Itachi siguió besando su cuello y antes de que pudiera notarlo le quitó la camisa, colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y le acarició las mejillas, Sasuke no se resistía pero tampoco le ayudaba, reaccionó por su mirada profunda atravesando su alma y cuando al fin se partió en dos tuvo que sacar lo que había en ella para su hermano.

— También te amo — La sonrisa de Itachi esta vez fue más evidente

— Entonces hazme feliz

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Desnúdate

— ¿Para qué?

— Quiero hacerte el amor

Tenía una vaga idea del significado de aquella expresión, la escuchó en la escuela, pero cuando le preguntó a su madre acerca de su significado evadió el tema y Sasuke no le dio importancia, ahora que la volvió a oír sintió más curiosidad por saberlo pero la ternura con la que fue pronunciada lo motivó a obedecer de inmediato y sin interrupciones.

Se levantó y caminó hasta quedar detrás de su hermano para que no lo viera y con algo de vergüenza se desvistió, cuando terminó se dejó ver y le dirigió una mirada interrogante en espera de la siguiente orden. Itachi se masturbaba esperando a que Sasuke estuviera listo, le tendió la mano para que se acercara y él la aceptó, no lo dejó ponerse en su antigua posición y lo sentó en sus piernas, lo abrazó para que no tuviera frío mientras repartía dulces besos en su espalda.

Supuso que tenía que estar desnudo para que pudiera acariciar todo su cuerpo, deseó hacerlo también con él pero no pudo por que le daba la espalda, apoyó las manos en el diván y se inclinó hacia el frente para bajarse de las rodillas de Itachi y estar más cómodo pero el volvió a retenerlo y juntó sus cuerpos lo más que pudo. Sintió la dureza enmedio de las piernas de su hermano y se asustó cuando empezó a entrar en él.

— Ahí no Itachi, me duele

— Cálmate bonito

Sintió su aliento golpear su cuello y le hizo caso, Itachi entró en él completamente lo más lento que pudo arrancándole solo un suspiro, Sasuke contuvo las ganas de gritar, no quería que pensara que no le gustaban sus caricias o que le estaba haciendo daño, él sintió la tensión de su cuerpo y acarició sus costados para que se relajara mientras le susurraba al oído las cosas más dulces que le venían a la mente, iba a empezar a moverse pero esperó un poco más a que su compañero dejara de sentir dolor.

— Tranquilo Sasuke

Itachi deslizó su nariz a lo largo de su cuello y tomó sus manos para empezar a moverse suavemente procurando no lastimarlo, el dolor que sentía se fue rápidamente y solo le quedó la sensación agradable de su hermano demostrándole su cariño, él le soltó las manos y sujetó su cadera para levantarlo un poco cada vez.

Lo sentía entrar y salir cada vez más intensamente pero no lograba explicarse por qué estaba tan agitado si antes los dos estaban tranquilos, se relajó y disfrutó de los besos dejados en sus hombros, antes de llegar Itachi lo estrujó y lo mordió con ternura, abrazó su cintura esperando a que su respiración se normalizara y salió de él alejándolo un poco.

— Hermano te quiero

— Y yo a ti

Se dio vuelta y se abrazó a su cuello mientras era acariciado, sintió sus labios sobre sus párpados y abrió los ojos antes de que se separaran haciéndole cosquillas con sus pestañas, su hermano entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y con un ademán le indicó que levantara la vista.

— Sasuke escúchame con atención

— ¿Sí?

— Lo que acaba de suceder tiene que ser nuestro secreto, no debes decírselo a nadie ¿está bien?

Sasuke asintió y le sonrió, Itachi lo cargó hasta su cama como si fuera una novia y lo acostó desnudo como estaba para después doblar las sábanas y poder cubrirlo pues él estaba acostado sobre ellas, le besó la comisura de los labios para despedirse.

— Itachi, es muy temprano para dormir

— ¿No te sientes cansado?

— Un poco

— Entonces duérmete, y recuerda que nadie se tiene que enterar

— Esta bien

— Confío en ti

Itachi corrió las cortinas para eliminar la luz del crepúsculo y se dispuso a irse, se mareó antes de llegar a la puerta y tuvo que sostenerse del marco para no caer, esperó a que la habitación dejara de girar a su alrededor y se fue tratando de no hacer ruido.

III

Se inclinó sobre él para besarlo pero fue muy tarde, respiró su último aliento y ya no se atrevió a unir sus labios.

Tomando en seguida su determinación cerró los ojos de su hermano y se atyravesó con la katana para cumplir su deseo y estar eternamente junto a él, cuando el viento divino de la muerte volviera a reunirlos.


End file.
